His Smile
by Weaselandcherry
Summary: "If you love someone you should let them go." Was all she left on that empty space beside him. "Didn't anyone tell you: 'If it's meant to be...they'll come back?" He whispered with longing eyes. Itasaku


Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto... seriously...

* * *

><p>It was all big misunderstanding and series of misfortune events that led to him to her, and her to him. She knew she really couldn't, she wouldn't dare, but she did.<br>A casual mid day coffee turned into weekly coffee meetings, that turned into lunches, which then turned into to random calling ups with the desire of the other's company, which turned into scheduled dinners once a week. This all happened over a slow and leisure pace of six months and by then she knew.  
>She fell in love with the man.<br>It was everything, to his silky ebony locks that he sometimes allowed to castrate down his back when he felt a chill, to his dark, deep brown eyes that seemed to look through her as if she were transparent, to his high cheek bones and deep tearducts that gave him allusion of wisdom and femininity, to his pure, pink tinted lips that seemed to dance when moving, to his unscathed and soft hands that when eloping her smaller hand provided a layer of protectivness and warmth, to his long, slim fingers that curled and caressed her own.  
>Their time spent together would vary- some were longer than others and some shorter. Regardless of the time spent each minute, every second was spent fittingly. Sometimes they would enjoy a nice meal together or even a simple thing like, coffee or tea seemed to suffice. Other times they would indulge in frivolous activities such as a walk in the park, or touring a museum, or going sight seeing, or sometimes just watching a movie.<br>He always made her feel just right. It was her first time feeling like this- like she was finally breathing. It was as if a puzzle piece she didn't know she was missing finally came along to complete her.  
>His looks spoke volumes. His eyes would follow her very move carefully and quietly as if searching for her hidden secert to his undevided attention. They would soften, a small motion, though easily noticeable to those would knew him, like she did. They would then glitter and shine with endearment and amusement and something else she could never place. His cheekbones would become more prominent with each muscle in his lower face turning upwards. And he would smile. Oh, how she loved his smile.<br>It was as if the rays of God shone upon him. Her heart would suddenly start to rapidly beat with nerves and embarrassment. How could he just smile like that and not notice what it did to her? A flush always rose to her tanned cheeks which would cause her to look away. He would then softly ask her what was wrong, she would say nothing, and he would place both hands tentatively on her face. Pulling her towards him he'd softly close his eyes and connect his lips to her forehead- that same forehead she hated so long ago. He would whisper lullabies of adoration and chuckle the word 'you' so quietly she always had to strain to hear it.  
>She knew one day she'd have to face reality, she really did, but she learned to live in the moment with this man, her gentleman, her knight, and savior. She was not sure if he loved her the same way she loved him, she wasn't even sure what she was to him. Was she just a passing chapter in his book or a imprint in his life that would last forever- one that no matter how hard you try to get rid of it was always stained on you.<br>One day she was idling roaming around on of the parks they had many walks with, she saw something she had always desired. A family. Two children, a mother, and a father out strolling the town together. She stopped and breathed. She felt a longing- a desire to have what they have, but as soon as the feeling came, it went. She knew she couldn't have that type of lifestyle-at least not as she was, and not with the man she wanted. Brushing off these thoughts, she moved along down the paved sidewalk.  
>Later on that night, whenever she saw him brighten up, she didn't know why, but she thought to that incident earlier in the day. She tried to hide it, but she never was a good actor. He sensed her nervousness and discouragement. Simply perplexed he asked her about her mood; he never was one to be around the bush. She told him. She told him she was just fine, just a bit tired. She was a horrible liar, and he knew it. He knew what she was thinking- that this was a never ending circle. Where was this leading to?-No where but heartbreak and anguish. Eyes downcasted, he had touched her hand softly, almost as if she'd break, and smiled. She couldn't help but smile, too, and let her worries melt away.<br>It wasn't as if he was not a family man, she thought he would make a wonderful, tender husband and father, but just never with her. He was perfect in every sense and way. His faults and flaws were gorgeous and his qualifies- beautiful. One thing she knew for sure was this: she didn't care if he wasn't in love with her, she loved him.  
>She loved him and that was why... <strong>she let him go.<strong>

_Dearest Itachi,_

_They say: "If you love someone you should let them go."_

_With all my love,_

_Sakura_

* * *

><p>I never envisioned myself writing a one shot before, but this one just came to me all of a sudden. Please, inform me of any grammatical errors! :)<p>

I have a second part planned out so let me know how you feel about this, and if you'd like to read the second half. And yes, it is Christmas themed-ish. Don't worry, it's super fluffy and cute.

This was inspired by Sam Smith's: Leave your lover and, course, Itachi's smile :))

Til next time!

~WAC


End file.
